techteam_qa9fandomcom-20200214-history
Potato Pierogies
Description I used to help my mother make pierogies every spring for Easter and every fall for Thanksgiving.. they're time consuming to make, but well worth the effort! Ingredients * 1 large egg * 2 tablespoons sour cream * 1 cup milk * 4 1/2-5 cups all-purpose flour * 4 tablespoons unsalted butter, melted * 5 lbs baking potatoes, peeled and quartered (about 10 medium potatoes) * 1/4 lb unsalted butter, melted * 2 ounces Cheddar Cheese, grated (about 1/2 cup) * 4 ounces cream cheese * coarse salt * fresh ground black pepper * 2 tablespoons cornmeal Directions * In a medium bowl, whisk the egg. * Add the sour cream, and whisk until smooth. * Add the milk and 1 cup water, and whisk until combined. * Slowly add about 3 cups flour, and stir with a wooden spoon to combine. * Turn dough out onto a well-floured surface, and work in about 1 cup flour as you knead. * Use a plastic scraper to lift the dough as it will stick to the counter before the flour is worked in. Continue kneading for about 8 to 10 minutes, working in another 1/2 cup flour. * The dough should be elastic and no longer sticky. * Be careful not to add too much flour as this will toughen the dough. * Place dough in a lightly floured bowl, and cover with plastic wrap; set aside while you prepare the filling. * Cook potatoes in salted boiling water until fork-tender. * Drain, and mash with a Potato masher. * Add melted butter and cheeses, and continue to mash until well-incorporated. * Season with salt and pepper to taste. * Place a large pot of salted water over high heat, and bring to a boil. * Lay a clean linen towel on your counter, and evenly distribute cornmeal on it to prevent sticking. * On a floured surface, roll out dough to about 1/8-inch thickness. * Using a 2 1/2-inch-diameter glass or cookie cutter, cut out as many circles as possible. * Gather dough scraps together, roll out again, and continue cutting. * Form filling into 1 1/2-inch balls, and place a ball in the center of each dough circle. * Holding a circle in your hand, fold dough over filling, and pinch the edges, forming a thoroughly sealed crescent. * Transfer to linen towel. * Continue until all dough circles are filled. * Add pierogi to the boiling water in batches. * They will sink to the bottom of the pot, then rise to the top. * Once they rise, let them cook for about 1 minute more. * Meanwhile, drizzle platter with melted butter. * Remove pierogi from pot, and transfer to platter to prevent sticking. * Serve immediately. Other Links See also Category:Czech Desserts Category:Desserts Category:Recipes Category:Czech Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Flour Recipes Category:Butter Recipes Category:Cream cheese Recipes Category:Pepper Recipes Category:Coarse salt Recipes Category:Sour cream Recipes Category:Corn flour Recipes Category:Cheddar Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Water Recipes Category:Salt Recipes Category:Hand Recipes Category:Milk Recipes Category:Egg Recipes Category:Cheese Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos